Destined to Love Her
by Snowsin
Summary: At konoha University everyone is eager to finish their course and go to work. What happens if you meet that someone special in University? A story of how love always prevails..[SasuSaku] slight[NaruHina]
1. Moving Into Konoha

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Summary: At konoha University everyone is eager to finish their course and go to work. What happens if you meet that someone special in University? A story of how love always prevails..SasuSakuNaruHina**_

_**Authors Note: I don't own Naruto. I just used the characters for my story also I'm only 14, so I'm sorry if my English is bad.**_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1- Moving Into Konoha?:

The light filtered through the closed blinds into a dark room. The room was empty besides a bed and study table. On the bed was a boy underneath the silk blankets sleeping. The boy had spiky, raven coloured hair with onyx eyes. He rolled often, as if in a nightmare. "No…Don't…" he softly murmured. He then sat up sweating. The blankets rolled onto the floor as he got out off bed and headed to the window. He pushed up the window and let the fresh, morning air into the small room. He stared out into the morning sky. The horizon burned a bright velvet colour. His gaze then went down to the street bellow his apartment. The shopkeepers were slowly setting up there stalls. He turned to face the flower stall which was a mix of bright, florescent colours. The girl setting up the stall looked up, and saw him looking at her. She smiled; in return she got an attempt of a smile from the boy. He closed his window and picked out some clothes and laid them on his bed.

He stripped and headed for the shower. When he got in he turned on the cold water and replayed the nightmare in his end. The cold water was soothing. His skin was getting numb from the cold water. He stepped out and dried himself. He then slipped on his clothes and pulled down his baggy pants. He ruffled his hair with his hand until he thought its position was neat. Walking down the stairs he found a note on the kitchen table. It read:

_Dear Sasuke,_

_It's Kakashi here. University starts_

_Tomorrow if you didn't know._

_I suggest you get your books _

_And weapons from the market. _

_Remember the map to school_

_Is in your letter box. _

_Remember tomorrow is your_

_First day at University, try _

_Make some friends._

_From_

_Kakashi._

Sasuke screwed up the note and chucked it into the bin with perfect aim. He opened the cupboard and served breakfast. He scanned his school list. Everything he needed would be in a major mall. The only problem with this is he didn't know where one was. How hard could it be? Just look for a large sign saying sale or mall. This was one of the problems when you move into a new town. Kakashi has been looking after him since the Christmas holidays, when he was sent here. Kakashi was a family friend. He has helped Sasuke ever since his parents were murdered before his eyes by his older brother. Some days he wished it was him instead of his parents. Sasuke hasn't gotten over the massacre yet. Every night the same dream comes to haunt him.

He pulled on his socks and tied up the shoelaces of his shoes. Sasuke glanced out the window and saw the clouds looking a droopy grey and ready to drop a bucket load of rain at any second. He pulled his hooded sweater from the rack and took his keys. He opened the door and headed out onto the footpath. Before leaving he checked the mail. As soon as he put his hand in he put his hand in, he struck a whole heap of paper. He pulled it out and scanned the contents of them. Gas, electricity and heat bills. Sasuke swore to himself _I need to find a job…. _He then took a right turn and headed down the path. Pondering his thoughts he didn't seem to notice a small group of girls gathering on the other side off the park. One off the girls, a blonde, had a big grin on her face. "Alright girls, we have a real HOT! One" she said. The rest off the girls giggled. "May the prettiest girl win" said the blonde; _it's obviously going to me_. Little did she know that this boy was different. She started to approach him, trying to look normal. Heat rushed to her face as she got closer. _If only I was stronger… Would it have made a difference...? Why me..._ Sasuke snapped out off his train of thoughts when he felt a presence approaching him. He instinctively reached for his knife. He looked up Sharingan activated when he saw it was a mere girl he glanced down and his red eyes faded from him.

He then realized that there was a bunch of girls on the other side of the park. He frowned and looked down. _Why do they have to be here at 7 in the morning? Oh... its Sunday... Stupid Sales…Damn fan girls… _"Hello" said the blonde that was in front of him. Sasuke was about to say get lost but the Kakashi's words flashed in his mind. _Try making some friends Sasuke, you don't want to be a loner…_The girl seeing Sasuke deep in thought was about to leave when a soft hello was heard. She beamed and turned to face him. She stared into his eyes, stuck there like being hypnotized. Heat rushed to her face, she tried to hide it by looking down but it was too late. Sasuke smirked at how he had this affect on every girl he met.

"Can you help me? I'm looking for the mall" he said politely.

She looked up and smiled. "Sure, you're not from around here are you?"

"Nope, moved in 3 weeks ago" he replied. She beckoned and he followed her.

She turned back to see all the other fan girls fuming. She poked her tongue out playfully at them and continued to show the Uchiha to the mall. Of course Sasuke was too deep in thought to notice any of the things the girl did.

"What's your name?" asked the girl.

"Sasuke, what's your name?" asked the raven haired boy.

"Ino" she said happily.

Then she continued to walk down the worn out foot path. Cars zoomed by making sudden swirls of wind blow dust into the air. Sasuke didn't mind but the girl seemed to be getting annoyed. He smirked and continued walking. She kept glancing at her watch. She then turned around and stared at him. He stopped and looked back.

"I need to meet my friends at the mall for lunch, you can come if you want its just that we need to run" she said hastily. Sasuke thought it out for a second. Kakashi would be proud if he had a group to hang out with.

"I guess I can go…" he said.

She smiled and grabbed his hand and started to run. Instantly he pulled his hand free and he ran behind her. Ino was a little taken back but knew she was rushing things.

_These things take time… Don't rush it…_she thought while running into the food court…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter #2 Preview:

"Hey guys" said Ino cheerfully. Sasuke twitched sensing everyone's eyes checking him out. Ino looked at Sasuke and nodded. "Hello, I'm Sasuke." He said as politely as he could. Then Ino went on an introduced everyone "That's Naruto, he's the loudmouth… Hinata is shy but very caring about her friends… Shikamaru is a lazy ass… Neji is very cold but when you get to know him he's nice… Ten Ten is skilled with weapons and gadgets… and…Where is Sakura…? "She's unpacking her stuff into her new apartment" said Hinata. _Sakura…That's a big name to live up too…Cherry blossoms…_ Sasuke again was in deep thought.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. University, Equipment and Money

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Summary: At konoha University everyone is eager to finish their course and go to work. What happens if you meet that someone special in University? A story of how love always prevails..SasuSakuNaruHina**_

_**Authors Note: I don't own Naruto. I just used the characters for my story also I'm only 14, so I'm sorry if my English is bad.**_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 2- University Equipment and Money:**

Ino turned to her right while Sasuke was close behind. She kept glancing at her watch. All eyes were on the pair running through the mall. Ino ran up to the escalator and pushed a past a few older people to reach the top while Sasuke just followed. Everyone was staring at him; he was getting annoyed at these people._ Get back to shopping…Mind your own business girl… I'm 18 not 40 years old granny…No I'm not gay…_

"Ino, how much longer?" he asked, Cleary getting pissed off.

"We are here" said Ino. They were on the top floor of the building. He scanned his surroundings and noticed a few people around his age looking through the clear glass. Ino headed over towards them. Sasuke didn't move, she then told him it was them. He followed her over to the table.

"Hey guys" said Ino cheerfully. Sasuke twitched sensing everyone's eyes checking him out. Ino looked at Sasuke and nodded. "Hello, Im Sasuke." He said as politely as he could. Then Ino went on an introduced everyone "That's Naruto, hes the loudmouth… Hinata is shy but very caring about her friends… Shikamaru is a lazy ass… Neji is very cold but when you get to know him he's nice… Ten Ten is skilled with weapons and gadgets… and…Where is Sakura…? "She's unpacking her stuff into her new apartment" said Hinata. _Sakura…That's a big name to live up too…Cherry blossoms…_ Sasuke again was in deep thought. He then sat on the floor leaning against the wall and let his thought run through his head.

"Sasuke…Sasuke…" Ino said softly.

"Hn" he said. "You fell asleep" said Ino laughing.

"What did you come to the mall for?" she asked.

"University stuff" he said casually.

"Well Naruto will help you because I'm of to the girls section" she said.

Ino then handed Sasuke a piece of paper. _Omg… A love letter…Better hopes its not… _He slowly unrolled the piece of paper to find Ino's mobile number. He added it to his cell and walked towards Naruto. "Oi Naruto" he said. The blonde turned around to find Sasuke glaring at him. "Let's go" said Naruto. Before leaving, he winked at Hinata who blushed at this while Sasuke just shock his head. Hinata smiled at Sasuke who gave her something close to a smile back.

"Oi Playboy" yelled Naruto from the lift. Sasuke smirked inwardly already I have met some people that seem alright. This isn't so bad after all is it? Sasuke walked into the elevator. Naruto pushed the schooling supplies sector and the doors closed. As soon as they closed, Naruto studied Sasuke. "Hinata is mine" he said in a threatening tone. "What if she falls for me?" whispered Sasuke. Naruto smiled, finally a rival.

When they exited the lift the whole floor seemed to be full with Schooling equipment as well as Students. They all turned to see the new arrivals. Sasuke tried to hide his face but it was too late. Girls were giggling and pointing to his direction. "Play Boy" Naruto whispered. He then headed over to the University section. Sasuke followed cautiously avoiding any collisions with a female.

After three hours of shopping, Sasuke came out with three bags of schooling equipment. Naruto came out with two. "How'd you get so much money?" he asked curiously. "I had connections" he stated. "Well see you at Uni tomorrow Sasuke" yelled the blonde. "Hn" was his reply as Sasuke headed to a garage.

"Yo Kakashi" Sasuke yelled. "Yo" was his reply. Sasuke walked into the garage. "How's business?" he asked. "Never been better Sasuke" Kakashi said. "Where is my skyline?" Sasuke asked. "It's in the back, where else?" Kakashi mocked. "Oi Grandpa, I need a job." He replied. "I'll mail you the details later" said Kakashi.

Sasuke headed to the back to see his pride and joy. Sasuke just smiled when he saw a black Nissan skyline R34 with blue speed stripes. He popped the hood to see his newly fitted turbo charger kit. He pushed the hood back down and opened the trunk. Inside were 4 12inch subs with a T.V. in the middle. He walked to the wall and took his keys. He clicked a button and the doors on his car opened like wings unfolding. _This is the life…_He got into the car and turned the key. He pulled his P plate from the glove compartment and stuck it on the wind shield. He turned the key and the engine boomed into life. The blue glow from under his car lit up the road as he roared down the freeway.

Satisfied with his cars performance he decided to head back home. On his way home he stopped by the wrong block of Apartments. Looking out his rear view mirror he saw a girl with pink hair looking out her window. _Sakura…_

Chapter #3 preview:

Sasuke drove up the ramp to park his car. When he got out he opened his back pack and took out the school map._ Now…Where is engineering…There…and where is…. Oh there it is… Uh…Why did I pick art…? Oh well…_


	3. Meeting Her

Chapter 3:

Kakashi slowly opened the window to Sasuke's room. He took the University pass from his back pack and hung it on the door knob. _Hm… Oh… Where is that note…? How much should I pay him…? $15 and hour sounds good…_Just then Kakashi noticed the sheets of paper on his study table. He walked over and picked one up. It was a gas bill. _Know wonder he wants a job… Why doesn't he use the Uchiha bank account…? Oh well, I'll never understand this kid… _Just then he heard a rustle behind him. He turned around to see Sasuke squirming in his bed. _Still not over it huh…? Don't worry I'm here to help you… I promised your dad…_Kakashi headed to the window. He stopped when he heard "Leave her alone… She's all I got…" _When did Sasuke have a "She" in his life…? Better get going. Sayonara Uchiha_.

Sasuke woke up panting. _What the hell… Who is she…? At least it's different from my normal dream… I need to get stronger… _Sasuke glanced at his clock. The time read 5:00am. He looked at his door to find a University clearance hanging on the door knob._ Kakashi was here… Did he hear what I said…?_ Sasuke headed to the window and lifted up the tinted glass. He started out to the same Sunrise everyday, but today it looked different. The velvet coulour was slightly pinker. He glanced down to find all the shops still closed. This made him slightly curious. He looked over to the building of apartments he drove by yesterday. He noticed that one of the doors was open. Using his heightened senses he zoomed in to see who left their doors open. Then he noticed a blur of pink he zoomed in and saw the same girl as yesterday. She seemed to sense him looking at her. She turned to face his direction. Her emerald eyes captured his onyx ones. He just stared, looked in that position._ What's happening to me…? Why am I looking at her…? Do I even know her…?_ He ripped his eyes from hers. It seemed to hurt him slightly. He then sat on his bed and let sleep consume him.

_I just felt like someone was watching me…? Is that normal…? Nah, It's probably because me coffee isn't ready yet…_ Sakura turned and walked back into her kitchen. She sat on a stool and flicked through a magazine. A whistle was the heard. She walked over to the other side of the kitchen bench and grabbed a mug from the cup board. The pink haired female placed a tea spoon of coffee into the mug with another tea spoon of sugar. She then poured the water and stirred._ Today is Uni… What subjects do I have….? Art, modeling course…_ She then checked her clock. It read 6:15am. Sakura headed to her shower and bathed. After bathing she came out with a towel wrapped around her perfect body. She opened her closet to find a large collection of clothes. _What should I wear…? What __colour looks good on me…?_

Sasuke shuffled and then sat up. He rubbed his eyes and squinted to see his clock. It read 6:30am. He yawned and headed for the shower. As soon as he stepped in the cold water fell on him waking him from his sleepy state. Then he remembered today was his first day at konoha Uni. He walked to his closet and picked out a baggy pair of jeans and a loose t shirt. He slipped on some socks and ties the shoelaces of his Nike shoes. He then grabbed his leather fingerless gloves and slipped them on.

Grabbing a box of cereal from the cupboard, Sasuke sat down and quickly downed the contents. As soon as he finished, he rushed to his room and packed his bag according to his timetable. After packing, he checked his look in the mirror. One strand off raven coloured hair was sticking up. He poured some water onto his hand and pressed it down. Satisfied with his look he walked to the garage. He clicked the keys and again the doors opened like wings on a bird. Putting his back pack on the seat beside him, he turned the key and the engine roared into life. He drove down the apartments parking lot and headed to school.

Sasuke drove up the ramp to park his car. When he got out he opened his back pack and took out the school map. _Now... Where is engineering...There... and where is... Oh there it is... Why did I choose art...?_To busy looking over the map. Sasuke failed to notice the same group of girls gathering at the lift. This time though, Ino was not there to tell them what to do. When Sasuke had a good mental image of where his classes were, he rolled up the map and headed up the stairs. The girls all sighed, wishing he choose the lift instead. He had to find the classroom in which art was. When he eventually found his way there, the class was already full off students. They were talking and playing games. He was glad when he entered that only a few people seemed to notice him. _Phew... Not as much as the mall..._ Ino seeing Sasuke enter the classroom walked over to him.

"Hey, How'd you sleep?" she asked in a polite tone.

"I slept fine, you?" lying to the blonde.

"Same, sit with us" she said pointing to the same group of people from the mall.

"I'm getting worried, shes normally very early..." said Hinata.

"Hey, Sasuke you never told me you had art." said Naruto.

"Hn" was his reply.

"Neji and Ten Ten go to a different University" explained Shikamaru.

Just then the teacher walked into the classroom very elegantly. She placed her art utensils onto the bench top and turned to face her class. She studied each student for a certain amount of time. Although she studied Sasuke the longest.

"You must be Uchiha Sasuke right?" she asked.

"Hn" the boy replied.

There was an empty seat next to Sasuke. She noticed this and turned to Hinata.

"Hinata dear, where is Sakura? She wouldn't miss art" she asked staring at Hinata. Just then a loud knock was heard at the door. The teacher walked over to the door and peered through the glass.

"Sakura my darling where have you been?" she asked curiously.

"I got stuck in traffic" was her response.

"Come in" replied the female teacher as she walked back to her desk. Sakura walked in and looked for her spot.

Sasuke just turned to see a girl with pink hair standing in the door way. He just looked over her from head to toe. She was wearing a knee length dress with spaghetti straps._ Wow... She is beautiful... She lives up to her name alright..._ Sakura turned to see a boy with raven coloured hair sitting next to her seat. She walked over to her seat. Some boys whistled playfully but she didn't mind. When she sat down the teacher began explaining the colour wheel. Sakura was scribbling something down onto paper. She chucked it over to Ino who read it:

_Hey Ino,_

_Who's the guy sitting next to me?_

_I feel like I met him before._

_How was your weekend?_

_PS: He's Hot!_

_Love_

_Sakura_

Ino smiled at the note and started scribbling a reply on the other side.

_The guy your sitting next to is Sasuke._

_He moved in three weeks ago._

_If you weren't unpacking stuff into _

_your new apartment you would _

_have met him by now. _

_Love _

_Ino._

Ino then threw the note back and continued coping the notes of the board onto her scrap book.

Chapter #4 preview:

Sasuke sat down with the rest of the group. He ruffled through his bag, he cursed soflty remembering he left his lunch on the bench. Sakura heard him curse and sat closer to him.

"Why did you swear?" she asked with the voice of an angel.

"I forgot my lunch" replied a deep masculine voice.

A/N: I hope your enjoying the story so far. Please review my story as I'm very young and need to learn how to write. Thank you for reading. I'm sorry if my chapters are a bit short.


	4. One day at Uni

A/N: Hope you like the story so far. Please review!!!! And suggest and ideas for the following chapters.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Chapter 4:

Sasuke was lost staring out the window. Sakura and Ino were exchanging glances while Naruto tried to copy down the colour wheel with little success. Hinata was just painting a picture of the fruit basket in front of her easel. Sasuke occasionally looked at the teacher to check if she was saying the same thing, Sakura looked up to see her art teacher look at her.

"Sakura, are you copying this down?" she asked.

"Um, Sorry I'm not Mrs. Lynch" replied the young girl.

"Well you better start now" replied the teacher.

She looked over to see Sasuke lost in a world of his own. The teacher noticed the boy looking out the window. She headed over to teach this kid a lesson Sakura turned to face the boy sitting next to her. Instead off seeing his face she saw the back of his head. Realizing the teacher was nearly going to blow she tapped the boy on the shoulder. He turned to face her. Sakura just looked back into his onyx orbs. She was entranced and couldn't move her gaze else where. _Wow…What beautiful eyes…_

"Um the teacher is glaring daggers at you" She said with a slight smile.

Sasuke saw her smile and took a mental picture. Seeing her smile was one of the most beautiful moments of his life. His eyes were still locked onto hers. _What's happening…? Why can't I look somewhere else…? What is this strange feeling in my stomach…? _

Ino happened to look up and see the two lost in each others gaze, quickly scanning the room for the teacher. She was to late… Mrs. Lynch was walking over to the desk. She was fuming. She just gave and ten minute speech on the basics of colour and these kids were ignoring her.

"SASUKE, SAKURA!" yelled Mrs. Lynch.

Sasuke snapped out of his state and looked forward to find his art teacher glaring at him. Sakura also looked forward to see her teacher fuming. She looked around the room and saw Ino grinning. Naruto was just looking over at Sasuke with a confused look. Hinata just smiled. _Did those two just have one of those moments…?_ Hinata then caught Sakura with a worried expression on her face.

"Have you two done any work today?" she said clearly trying to suppress her growing anger. Sasuke just smirked at how he already pissed of one teacher on his first day. Sakura was looking very scared. She was the perfect student, always willing to learn something new with a clean record. Sasuke caught her look and pulled something out off his bag.

"Mrs. Lynch, Sakura and I have made this" Sasuke said casually.

Sakura glanced over at Sasuke clearly surprised at what the boy did. Mrs. Lynch picked up the piece of art. She studied it carefully. When she put it down on the table she had a amazed expression on her face.

"Sakura I never knew you had this much potential. Well done you two. You could sell this piece of artwork for over $1000 you know?" she exclaimed proudly.

When she left, Sakura tapped Sasuke on the shoulder and quickly moved her gaze somewhere else when he turned to face her. She clearly did not want to get trapped in his eyes again.

"Thank you so much. You have no idea how much that meant for me" she said.

"Don't mention it Sakura" replied the boy. "Can't etl you get into trouble now can we?"

Sakura then took the art piece that Sasuke had handed Mrs. Lynch.

"Wow, this is really good" she said with a cheery tone.

"Hn" Sasuke mumbled still lost in his own world.

"If only I could paint like that" Sakura whispered to herself. Sasuke heard this and smirked. Still facing outside, he watched as Autumn approached. All the trees were shedding their leaves onto the empty footpaths. The gardeners were rushing around cleaning up every leaf that fell. It was there job. An image of Sakura flashed in his minds when his gaze turned to a cherry blossom tree. It was the only tree still with its leaves intact.

Sakura saw the boy still gazing out the window. _How can he just sit there like that...?_

A ball of paper flew across the classroom and hit Sakura on the head. She slowly unraveled the paper to find an image of her. Looking over it she noticed an arrow pointing to her abnormally large fore head. She looked around the room to see a group of girls laughing at her. Her face was now down cast as she silently began to cry. The tears were fallign to the floor making a small puddle. Sakura was picked on because her abnormally large for head and the fact that she was a nerd with four friends.

Sasuke heard a small sniffle and turned to see Sakura's head down cast. His eyes then fell upon the drawing of her.Sasuke was fuming to see someone do something like that. He picked it up and scrunched into a ball. Sakura looked up with red puffy eyes to see a small paper ball in Sasuke's hands. She was surprised that Sasuke didn't laugh at her. Sasuke stood up and pelted the paper ball at one of the girls. He then yelled "Oi Bitch". The girl turned around just in time. The paper ball hit her right on the nose. She yelped slightly in pain. The rest of the group gathered around her. "Did he just do that...? How romantic he helped Sakura the nerd" said the girls as she rolled on the floor laughing. The others just burst into laughter as well. Although they didn't admit it, they all wished Sasuke had done that for them.

Sasuke tensed when he heard the group of girls laughing. His fists were so tight that Sakura thought he would cut open his palm. After thinking about the situation he realized he couldn't beat up a girl unless they were going to kill him. He cursed under his breath softly but Sakura heard this and giggled. The Uchiha sat back down and drifted back to his own world while Sakura was touched that someone had done that for her._ What a nice thing to do...Thank You Sasuke-kun_

Through out the university a bell rang, signaling lunch. Sasuke walked to the cafeteria by himself. Inside was a small group of boys. He shoved past to see Naruto in the center with another guy he didn't know.

"Where is your money bitch?" said the boys shoving Naruto.

"I don't have any money" replied the blonde.

"Don't lie to me idiot" replied the bully.

Naruto sighed, he thought he this bullying would stop after high school but it continued. He looked up to see Sasuke with and emotionless expression. Sasuke then pulled out a wallet and slapped the bully with it. A loud thud was heard as the boy rubbed his red cheek. He turned to face a teenager with Raven hair.

All the kids in the canteed laughed as the bully rubbed his cheek.

"What the hell was that for?" he said to the teen.

"Leave Naruto alone" Sasuke replied smirking.

"Why should I?" the bully said cracking his knuckles at the same time.

Sasuke then disappeared into thin air and reappeared behind the bully. He then grabbed the older student's arm and shoved it behind his back. The was then a loud scream in the middle of the canteen. The bully started to cry from the immense pain.

"Okay man, I'm sorry" said the bully, who was sweating and crying uncontrollably.

Sasuke smirked and grabbed the boy by his collar and lifted him. Fear was written all over the bully's features as his legs slowly left the ground. He started to kick and squirm to get free. Sasuke then chucked the boy as if he was a rag doll into the cafeteria wall. He landed with a thump as the circle of students split. The bully than ran off into the toilets to nurse his wounds.

Naruto just staggered towards Sasuke, limping as he slowly walked.

"Sasuke, the group of us eat up on the roof" Naruto then stumbled as he fell to the ground. Sasuke offered his hand and pulled the teen upright. He followed Naruto up the stairs until Naruto stopped.

"Sasuke they are through that door" pointing to the door ahead.

"Come on lets go" Sasuke yelled back down as he walked up to the door.

"Um... I can't walk properly..." Naruto admitted.

"You dobe, Why didn't you tell me earlier?" asked the teen.

Naruto looked down and swallowed. Sasuke just smirked at the reaction he got and walked over to Naruto.

"Give me your arm" Naruto stretched out his arm. Sasuke grabbed it and pulled it over his shoulder. He slowly walked up the stairs with Naruto watching that he didn't walk to fast.

"That bully sure beat you up..." Sasuke commented. Naruto just kept quite trying not to remember the ordeal.

"Did you fight back?" Sasuke asked.

"No" mumbled the blonde.

"Why not?" Sasuke asked.

The blonde didn't reply. Sasuke was then reminded of a small incident as his old school.

"_Hey kid" was heard through the playground. Sasuke turned to see a boy standing over him. _

"_What do you want?" asked the Uchiha._

"_Thats not how you talk to your elders" said the boy as he kicked the young Uchiha in the side. Sasuke lay there sprawled on the floor. He slowly got up and coughed up some blood. The boy before him just laughed and punched him to the floor. Sasuke landed face first. The boy then kicked him in the ribs and a loud cracking sound was heard. Sasuke yelled out in pain and held his side. Clutching his side he got up again. All the kids laughed at him. Then another loud scream was heard as the boy kicked Sasuke in the exact same spot. Kakashi heard the scream and recognized it as Sasuke. He ran in the direction of the scream, shoving kids to the floor in the process. When Kakashi reached the middle of the circle he saw a bloodied Sasuke. He knocked the boy out cold and picked up Sasuke, as if he was his kid. He drove off in his dodge viper, speeding down the highway. When he reached the hospital, Kakashi had $500 worth of speeding tickets and traffic fines, but it was all worth it to save the boy in his arms._

Sasuke was now clutching his side where he broke two ribs. Naruto noticed this and smirked. _At least I'm not the only one..._ Sasuke then opened the door and walked out with Naruto the group. They all looked up to see Naruto limping towards them with Sasuke by his side. They had all experienced bullying but never was it this bad. Seeing Naruto in this state Hinata rushed to his side crying uncontrollably. Sakura just sat there with a shocked expression on her face. After a few moments she was at Naruto's side wrapping bandages around his wounds. She was a trained in first aid as she was often injured by others. After everybody was finished fixing Naruto they all sat down to eat.

Sasuke sat down with the rest of the group. He ruffled through his bag, he cursed softly remembering he left his lunch on the bench. Sakura heard him curse and sat closer to him.

"Why did you swear?" she asked with the voice of an angel.

"I forgot my lunch" replied a deep masculine voice.

Sakura then pulled out a small lunch box.

"Here have some of mine" she said opening the box.

"Don't you have to eat?" asked Sasuke.

"I have extra besides you saved me from Mrs. Lynch" she said pointing to her lunch box.

"Thanks" he mumbled and examined the lunch boxes contents.

A/N:Hope your liking it, please Review.

Chapter 5:  
Hinata was helping Naruto balance as they both walked down the stairs. Sasuke and Sakura had already left for their next class. Naruto stumbled and nearly fell but Hinata grabbed his arm before he could fall. Naruto looked up to see his Hinata. He them smiled and the girl blushed like she always did.


End file.
